


Rooms in the heart

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is left homeless after a fire and has to move in with Hannibal. He brings seven dogs and a lot of unresolved sexual tension to Hannibal's fancy home.





	Rooms in the heart

Will Graham was in desperate need of a place to stay. His home in Wolf Trap had been lost in a fire set by a man he had chased. For now he and the dogs were staying with Jack and his wife. Bella was too sick to put up with the dogs for much longer, and Jack was getting desperate as well. So he asked his best friend for help.

 

*

“Will Graham?” Lecter said. “You want me to put him and his dogs up?”

“You have plenty of space and he can’t stay in a hotel with all those dogs.”

“He has home insurance right? But it will take time for him to get new housing.”

“Yes. He will build a new home, but that takes time. Bella can’t stay with all those dogs.”

“Very well, I will put him up until he gets settled.”

“You are a good friend.”

“Yes,” Lecter said.

 

*

“Are you sure this is okay?” Will asked. “I could let Buster and Winston to stay with Alana. Applesauce likes them.”

“That still leaves five dogs, Will. It makes no difference. “

“I can pay rent. I can fix your..whatever needs fixing. I’m good with my hands.”

“I’m sure you are,” Lecter said and smirked.

“I mean it.”

“You needn’t pay rent, I’m hardly poor. Just buy dog food and fix my..whatever.”

“I will never be able to thank you enough.”

“You can eat my meals and help me prepare them. I need company.”

“Wow that’s such a chore.”

“Contain your sarcasm.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“I know,” Hannibal said and smiled.

 

*

The dogs did were noisy and did ruin the odd priceless item, so Will built a shed for them to stay in every once in a while in the yard. Hannibal and Will had long talks and ate dinner every night, and Will grew very fond of Hannibal. He always did have a soft spot for him, and his attraction was hardly new. Will knew they were equals in so many things, and yet he dared not approach the man. He seemed untouchable and distant, even if his eyes softened when he looked at Will. He was so very beautiful and dangerous. Will knew too much about his secrets.

 

*

Alana brought Applesauce over to play with Winston, and Will liked seeing her. He was no longer in love with her, but he would always care for her. His heart was taken already, and yet he could not tell his crush.

 

*

Will slept in the guestroom, well one of many and ha always thought the sheets smelled vaguely of Hannibal. One night he got inspired and started touching himself while thinking of his host’s strong hands on him, and soon he was very close.

He sensed a presence just outside the room and smiled to himself. As he was getting close he called out “Oh Hannibal,” and climaxed.

 

*

Lecter had sensed that Will would be dangerous to his way of life, and so he advised him to seek Bedelia as a therapist. Will’s perceptiveness might ruin everything if he got to close. Will was now living under his roof, because he had fallen in love despite himself. He was a living temptation, always present and so very lovely.

Hannibal caught Will masturbating and calling out his name. It took all his iron control not to ravish him on the spot. Hannibal was only human, not some demigod. He would fall soon.

 

*

Will broke their stalemate by kissing him, and Hannibal pulled back startled by the inimate liplock.

“I’m sorry,” Will said.

“Don’t be.”

“I’m in love with you..”

“I do love you, Will..”

“I knew it.”

“We should go to bed.”

So they did. Will found that reality was better than fantasy.

 

*

“Are you leaving him soon?” asked Jack, after a few months.

“No. We are..engaged..” Will said.

“Well..good for you I guess.”

It was. Will knew his husband to be was the Ripper, but he would never betray him.


End file.
